Children of Vana'Diel
by TyokoMew
Summary: A warrior reincarnated had lost her memory. Her friends do their best to get her memories back and to save Vana'Diel from a growing darkness. Will they be able to being back the warrior's memories so Vana'Diel will be safe once more?


Long ago in a land called Vana'Diel, a great war shook the 3 kingdoms. The children of Vana'Diel forged war against the fearsome beastmen. After 10 long years, the 3 kingdoms won the war and peace lasted for but only 200 years. Why only 200 years? Someone has threatened to return the war the 3 kingdoms so bravely fought to end...

"Ahhh!" A mithra yelled as she spin kicked a golem.

"Nicely done." A hume said, clapping in praise.

"Hehehe thanks." said the mithra, blushing with her crystal blue eues gleaming.

"You're improving very quickly." the hume smiled.

"You mean I can-!" the mithra jumped at the hume.

"Come adventuring with me." he smiled.

"Yay!" she screamed as she hugged him. "Can we leave today? Please, please, please!".

"Yes we can leave today." he said.

Tyoko jumped up, gave him a kiss on the cheek, then ran to her mog house to prepare for departure.

"I'm finally allowed to leave home!" Tyoko yelled, joyfully.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A elvaan slit the throat of a Orcish Grappler. The orc fell to the ground, its crimson blood on the elvaan's blade and in a pool on the ground.

The elvaan stood up grinning to himself at his accomplishment.

He stood with his crimson red armor gleaming as the radiant run shined down upon him. He picked up his blade and equipped it to his back.

"What pathetic attacks these beastmen have." he said as he glared down at the carcass with his sharp hazel eyes and his now white hair over his eyes.

He straightened up and began down the path of Ghelsba Outpost to West Ronfaure. His axe shined as he walked down the path.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A huge galka in samuri artifact armor stood in the center of the great fortress, San D'Oria. He stood up staring down the ramp at the huge Southern San D'Oria area, his bald head shining from the radiant rays of the sun.

"Ahhh, home sweet home." he smiled with his great katana in hand.

He stepped down the cobble stone path to auction house to be stopped by a trio of tarutaru children.

"Are you really him?" said a tarutaru girl in blue armor.

"It has to be him!" a tarutaru boy in green armor said.

"It is him!" said another tarutaru in red armor. "This is the Great Katana of Legend!" he said holing the great katana he had snagged from the galka in all the excitement.

"Give me that." the galka said as he took back the mssive sword.

"Can we have your autograph, oh great Rollingthunder?" said the tarutaru trio.

"If it'll get you three out of my hair." Rollingthunder staggered.

"Deal!" the trio shouted in unison.

"Like he has any hair to get us out of." the tarutaru is green whispered in the trio. The tarutaru trio gave a low giggling.

"What was that?" said Rollingthunder with a glare to the tarutaru in green.

"Nothing!" he shouted nervously.

"That's what I thought." Rollingthunder said as he signed a photo for the trio.

"Thank you so much!" said the little girl in blue.

"Yeah thanks!" said the two boys in unison.

"You're welcome now get going." Rollingthunder grinned slyly.

The trio bowed and ran off towards the residental area.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

His spear gleamed as he jumped on the Shadow Dragon. The Shadow Dragon fell to the ground, its crimson blood staining the snow.

The elvaan's golden hair covered his face, his blue eyes glowing. He stood holding his spear, looking down at his kill.

"San D'Oria is safe once again." he said proudly.

"This is all the proof I need." he said filling a vial with some of the dragon's blood.

"Now to return to Southern San D'Oria." he said pushing his gold bangs out of his eyes as he walked down the gloomy valley to the Beaucedine Glacier.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Where the hell is that Jaggedy-Eared Jack?" said a hume impatiently with a bow and arrow in hand.

"He was suppose to spawn here one hour ago. Someone better not have got to him before me." he said angrily.

He stood on a hill with his vibrant short, red hair neatly combed and his green eyes focused on the area around him.

Suddenly, a huge over sized rabbit spawned right at the base of the hill infront of him.

"There he is now!" he said as he used Sharpshot and shot a Ice arrow at Jaggedy-Eared Jack.

Jaggedy-Eared Jack was defeated and dropped to the ground.

"Awesome, he dropped Rabbit Charm." the hume said with a sly grin. "Alright time to return to San D'Oria to put this in my mog house." he said heading up the path in West Ronfaure.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In the Southern San D'Oria, Lion Springs Tavern there sat two elvaans sitting at a table in the back.

"You think they even remember where we're suppose to meet?" said a beastmaster in light red armor, a elvaan with white hair and brown eyes.

"If they don't then we'll be stuck going without them I suppose." said a elvaan dark knight in black armor with white hair and long bangs covering his black eyes.

"Well if they don't show up we could always improve your scyth Inuyashaxiii." the beastmaster grinned as he held up the scyth.

"What's wrong with my scyth Unwantedchild?" Inuyashaxiii said snatching back his scyth from Unwantedchild.

"Hahaha oh nothing, nothing." he laughed.

"You better watch yourself Unwantchild or you might end up at the wrong end of this scythe." Inuyashaxiii said staring.

Unwantedchild quickly stopped laughing and sat staring with a shocked look.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A tarutaru in black mage relic wondered up to Nue.

"Hello-wello Nue." he grinned evilly at the fierce tiger.

"I'm sorry-worry but I need your fang." he said casting bind on Nue.

Nue growled in a devilish tone.

"Whataru? Can't move? Don't worry, I'll end your pain." he said casting Flare.

Just as bind wore, Nue was engulfed in flames and fell to the ground in defeat.

"Thataru ends it. Thank you for the fang." he said picking up the blood covered fang.

"I wonder if she's okay." he thought to himself as he warped to Southern San D'Oria.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

On the top of Holaris peak there stood a elvaan with long black hair in ninja artifact armor.

"Melting into the shadows..." he whispered as he casted Utsusemi: Ichi.

He looked off into the distance with all the cool breeze blowing his hair to the side.

"It's time..." he started, "history will repeat itself and the guardians will come forth to vanquish this evil. The evil that was defeated so long ago has returned.".

He stepped down and through the tunnel to Yughott Grotto, on a straight path to San D'Oria.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A hume with short brown hair and crystal blue eyes in red mage artifact stood on the airship as it reached Port San D'Oria.

"Well, it's nice to be back to San D'Oria." he smiled warmly.

"What to do now that I'm home I wonder." he thought to himself.

He got off the airship and walked to the residental area.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A tarutaru paladin was standing on top of the airship dock to Port San D'Oria in Port Jeuno. He sat there watching all of the airships come and dock.

"Hmmm..." he said with a think motion.

"I wonder if the others are going to the tavern or not." he wondered silently.

He jumped to his feet with his fist cuffed and in the air.

"It's decided, I'm going to Southern San D'Oria!." he said hoping down and to the San D'Oria airship dock.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

There stood a mithra with short brown hair and blue eyes waiting eagerly at the West Ronfaure gateway. She stood in newly acquired red mage artifact and a lilac corsage in her hair.

"Where on earth could bro be. It's been 2 hours now." she said with a disappointed stagger.

"Leave it to Glubit to be late..." she thought to herself.

"Hold up!" she said with a stagger, "Ryiden has gone missing? Oh that hume can be so predictable but damn.".

The mithra looked at the gateway with a sigh then ran off to find Ryiden.

Ryiden is a hume ninja in ninja artifact. He can be responsible yet careless at the same time. This day is their anniversary and so far he's no where in sight. Cyana runs to Northern San D'Oria and doesn't see him.

She runs to Port San D'Oria, asking around to see if anyone has seen Ryiden in the area.

She then comes across Zakyu. The hume who arrived to San D'Oria by airship after doing buisness in Ru'Lude Guardens for the archduke. He had finally arrived home when Cyana caught him and asked if he'd seen Ryiden.

"No I'm afraid I haven't. I just got back to San D'Oria you see so I wouldn't know if he's here or not." Zakyu said with a sympathetic expression.

"I see. Thank you for your time and sorry to bother you." Cyana said with a bow.

"Don't worry. You didn't bother me the slightest bit." he said with a smile. "In fact I'll help you search if you'd like?" Zakyu said gesturing towards Cyana with a psych motion.

"That'd be wonderful if you have the time to help." she smiled and bowed.

"Alright, join party and I'll search Southern San D'Oria." Zakyu smiled.

The two nodded to each other and ran their seperate ways to find Ryiden.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Well, well, well. Look whose here Inuyashaxiii." Unwantedchild grinned. "It's the Lunar Blades leader, Ryiden.".

"Oh hello guys. I didn't know you two come to this tavern." Ryiden said in slight shock.

"Yea we come here alot..." Inuyashaxiii said blankly, "but normally not to see you stuffing your face to a buffet." he said staring calmly.

"Oh...umm...yeah...I can explain." Ryiden said looking at Inuyashaxiii nervously.

"Suuuure." Unwantedchild said laughing.

"Isn't it your anniversary today Ryiden? What the hell are you doing here alone?" Inuyashaxiii said, still staring.

"Oh my god! It's the 17th already!" Ryiden jumped in complete surprise and fear.

"Yeah, you better find your wife Romeo before she rings your neck." Unwantedchild nearly fell laughing.

Ryiden started to make a run for the door to find Zakyu and Cyana walking in.

"Ohhhhh hi baby, what's up?" Ryiden said trying to cover for himself.

"I got a tip you were here stuffing your face..." Cyana said coldly.

"I...um...baby you know me...I wouldn't do that.." Ryiden said laughign nervously.

"Oh then look at that table and what's all over your face." Cyana glared.

"Ummm nothing?" Ryiden said blankly, knowing he was busted.

"Okay I'll let you have him Cyana. Have at it!" Zakyu said walking away to Inuyashaxiii's table.

Zakyu sat next to Inuyashaxiii and Unwantedchild to watch Cyana and Ryiden bicker.

"Nice of you to show up Zakyu." Inuyashaxiii grinned.

"Yeah I just got to town when Cyana here stopped me and asked me to help look for Ryiden. I should have known he'd skip his anniversary for free food." Zakyu laughed.

"Hahaha his eyes are bigger then his stomach though." Unwantedchild broke out laughing. "Look at all this food he didn't eat that is sitting here.".

"You seem to be right." Inuyashaxiii laughed.

Cyana broke the conversation in a explosion of rage.

"I LEFT WHERE I WAS TO MEET GLUBIT BECAUSE YOUR ASS WENT MISSING TO WHO KNOWS WHERE!" Cyana shouted in rage.

Ryiden shuttered at the height of Cyana's voice.

"I'm sorry baby I thought I'd be back in time." Ryiden said, scared at his wife's anger towards him.

"OH MY GOD! YOU IRRESPONSIBLE NINJA!" Cyana said as she stomped off to the gateway she was to meet Glubit at.

"Baby, wait up! I'm sorrrrrrrrry!" Ryiden said chasing after her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Where is she?" the elvaan thought as he walked into town.

"Gllllluuuubbbbbiiiittt!" Cyana shouted as she jumped in to hug the elvaan.

"Hey Sis, where were you?" Glubit asked in curiousity.

"I had to track down Ryiden." Cyana said with a sigh.

"I see." he said looking over at Ryiden who was standing against the wall in the corner with a look of fright towards Cyana.

"How was La Thiene Pleteau?" Cyana said smiling up towards Glubit.

"As usual, wasn't a challenge." Glubit grinned.

"Good to hear. Shall we go to the tavern and meet the others?" Cyana said pulling Glubit by his wrist.

"Okay, okay." he laughed and followed Cyana.

"I think you're in big trouble tonight Ryi." Glubit whispered to Ryiden as he passed him.

"Yea I know." he started to sob.

The three walked down the cobble stone road to the Lion Springs Tavern to meet up with Inuyashaxiii, Unwantedchild, and Zakyu.

Ryiden fell behind and cowarded in fear as Cyana shot glares and silently said "I'll get you.".

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Zakyu stood at the window, looking out to find Cyana coming up the street with Glubit in hand and Ryiden lagging behind.

"Looks like Cyana unleashed her anger good on Ryiden. He's following behind like a coward." Zakyu laughed.

"Hahaha serves him right if you ask me. He sat here stuffing his face on his anniversary." Unwantedchild chuckled.

"Atleast he has a wife unlike someone we know." Inuyashaxiii grinned and laughed.

"You bastard..." Unwantedchild said with a stare.

"What? You are a loner. Why the hell do you care what I say?" Inuyashaxiii laughed.

"You have a point but still...you bastard." Unwantedchild said with a sigh.

"Well don't you two get alone well." Zakyu said staring.

"This is us for you, it's nothing out of the ordinary." Inuyashaxiii shrugged.

Cyana barged into the door with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey guys! I found my bro, Glubit." she cheered.

"Sup Glu." Unwantedchild said walking up to Glubit, his hand stretched out towards him. "It's been a while." he grinned.

"Yes it has been a long time Unwanted." Glubit smiled and shook Unwantedchild's hand.

"I see you're doing well too Inuyashaxiii" Glubit grinned with a slight smile.

"Damn right I'm doing well. Hell, I'm doing BETTER then well." Inuyashaxiii said with a psych motion.

"Hello Glubit. Nice to meet you." Zakyu said with a bow.

"Hello Zakyu. Nice to meet you too." Glubit said with a salute.

"You know each other?" Ryiden said staggering in.

"We've crossed paths before, that's all." Zakyu said with a glance to Ryiden.

The six friends sat down together at a table and talked about their day since it had been so long since they spent time together.

A tarutaru suddenly barges in.

"Tyoko! Are you here?" he shouted.

"Tyoko? You looking for her." Inuyashaxiii asked.

The tarutaru nodded in eagerness to find Tyoko.

"She hasn't gotten here with Shadowcloak yet." Unwantedchild said.

"Awww...I see. I guess I'll wait here since I was suppose to meet you guys here anyways." he laughed.

The tarutaru wondered over to the stage and stared up at the bard.

"Hey. Hey you. You can't sing worth shit." he said.

"Wow aren't you nice?" Cyana said to Squeeker.

"Whaaaat? I'm only kidding." he said wondering over to the table.

"Uh huh, sure you are." Cyana said nodding with her eyes closed.

Squeeker sighed and sat next to Cyana.

"Hey! That's my wife!" Ryiden said holding his katanas.

Cyana shot a glare at Ryiden.

"Uhh...I can learn to share...ah..ha..ha...ha." Ryiden said nervously as he slowly put his katanas to his sides.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Finally in town." said two elvaans in unison.

The two looked at each other in surprise.

"Well, hi Javain. How the heck do we do that?" a ninja staggered.

"Hey Taydr, I don't know how but yea we said that at the same time, creepy." Javain said.

"I have to go to Lion Springs Tavern to meet up with eveyone. You coming?" Taydr asked as he started to walk away.

"You go ahead, I'll catch up. I have to drop this off at the mansion." Javain said holding up the vial of blood.

"Okay, i'll meet you there then." Taydr said, then ran off.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hurry up Tyoko. We have to go to the tavern to meet up with some friends of mine and yours." Shadowcloak said waiting outside Tyoko's mog house door.

"I'm coming already. I had to check my delivery box for something." Tyoko said running out.

The two walked down the street and up to the fountain outside of the tavern.

"Wow...this place brings back memories." Tyoko said quietly.

"Oh really? You remember anything?" Shadowcloak asked curiously.

"Unfortunately no but I know I've been here before." Tyoko sighed.

"Okay come on the others are waiting." Shadowcloak said hugging Tyoko.

"Alright." Tyoko said walking with Shadowcloak to the tavern door.

The two walked up to the door and Shadowcloak opened the door.

"Hey everyone!" he shouted as he walked in.

"What's up SC?" everyone shouted one after the other.

"Nothing much but today I have brought you a friend of mine." Shadowcloak said with a smile. "Everyone meet Tyoko.".

The young mithra walked in blushing, and gave a bow.

"Hello everyone." Tyoko said silently.

"Hiya tyoko! How you been?" Unwantedchild shouted as he walked over and slapped Tyoko on the back.

"Owww...I'm sorry?" Tyoko said rubbing her back.

"Everyone but Tyoko come here a second please." Shadowcloak said walking outside to the fountain.

Everyone walked outside with Shadowcloak while Tyoko took a seat in the corner and stared at the floor in silence.

"Ok everyone, I got a bit of bad news." Shadowcloak said with a sigh.

"What is it?" Squeeker said nearly jumping out of his armor.

"Tyoko has..." Shadowcloak began then fell silent.

"Tyoko has what?" Cyana asked poltely.

"She's been in a accident." Shadowcloak said looking around at everyone. "She's lost most of her memories. They're slowly returning but very slowly." he fell silent.

"So you're saying she doesn't remember us?" Inuyashaxiii said.

"More then likely, yes." Shadowcloak responded.

"Does she remember anything about herself, like her job?" Zakyu asked.

"Well...she doesn't seem to remember what job she was quite yet. She's taken up a job I didn't see coming even if she had her memories or not." Shadowcloak said.

"What job would that be?" Ryiden asked.

"Oddly enough she's taken up Monk." Shadowcloak said.

Everyone fell silent around the fountain.

"Are you serious?" Squeeker said jumping at Shadowcloak.

Shadowcloak simply nodded to Squeeker.

"What's all the commotion over here guys?" Taydr said running up.

Cyana grabbed Taydr by the wrist. "Come here, I'll explain."

"What?" Taydr shouted.

Cyana nodded as the two walked back to the group.

Squeeker quickly ran into the tavern and jumped into Tyoko's lap crying.

"Did you forget me sis? Please tell me you remember me! Come on tell me my name. SOMETHING!" Squeeker cried.

"I know who you are Squeeker. Please stop crying...you're going to make me cry.." Tyoko began to sob.

"I'm sorry, but I thought you forgot me." Squeeker said, sniffling.

"You're one of the few I do remember...please don't cry." Tyoko said rubbing his head.

Everyone slowly walked into the tavern and sat around Tyoko. Everyone so badly wanted Tyoko to remember everything that they started to ask questions one after another. Eventually, Tyoko stopped talking entirely do to all of the questioning.

"Come on guys. Give her a little space would you?" Glubit said calmly.

Tyoko sat in silence staring at the ground blankly.

"I think I'm going to go for a walk. Anyone want to come with?" Glubit asked.

Everyone shook there head.

"Okay." he said as he walked out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Javain was returning from the mansion when he saw a familiar face heading in the same direction he was.

"Yo Roll, is that you?" Javain shouted.

The galka turned around to look at Javain who walked up.

"What's up Java?" he grinned.

"Nothing much. I'm heading to tavern to go meet up with the others." Javain responded.

"I'll come with you. I forgot that meeting was today." Rollingthunder staggered.

The two straightened up and made there way to tavern.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Wow, it's been a whole year since Tyoko disappeared." Glubit thought to himself. "How the time flies passed...".

He turned towards the stairs leading down to the armoury to see Javain and Rollingthunder walking towards him. He noticed they didn't see him yet.

"Paragons of Sexcellence Reunion!" Glubit shouted from behind the fountain.

"Hey Glubit!" Javain shouted running up to the fountain.

"God damn, you saw me didn't you?" Glubit asked.

"Damn right. Who could miss that warrior artifact armor." Javain laughed.

"Okay you two don't turn all lovey-dovey." Rollingthunder laughed.

"Roll...what the fuck man?" Javain said staring at Rollingthunder, disgusted.

"Yea really man what the fuck?" Glubit said glaring.

"I knew that'd piss you off." he laughed as he opened tavern door.

Rollingthunder walked in and Tyoko immediately jumped up.

"Brother!" Tyoko shouted as she jumped at Rollingthunder and tackle hugged him.

"Hello sis." he smiled.

"How come Rollingthunder is so calm for?" Unwantedchild asked Shadowcloak.

"He already knows what happened." Shadowcloak responded.

"I see." Unwantedchild said.

Glubit walked into the tavern with Javain besides him.

"Yo Teddybear, look who showed up." Glubit grinned.

"God damn Glu are you ever going to stop that?" Unwantedchild glared.

"Hell no, I won't" Glubit laughed.

"Ugh." Unwantedchild sighed.

"Alright guys, lets gather and get what we came here for." Inuyashaxiii said to the group.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


End file.
